Double Punition
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Tous les mages craignent les punitions de Makaroff. Il faut dire que dans ce domaine celui-ci ne manque pas d'imagination. Et s'il peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, alors il est plus que ravi. Humour. No couple.


**Titre** : Double punition.

 **Pairing** : No Couple

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

 **Résumé** : Tous les mages craignent les punitions de Makaroff. Il faut dire que dans ce domaine celui-ci ne manque pas d'imagination. Et s'il peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, alors il est plus que ravi.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Punition.

* * *

 **Double punition.**

Makaroff posa un regard peu amène sur le duo qui blêmissait devant lui. Grey et Natsu avaient encore une fois fait des ravages dans un petit village où ils étaient censés reconstruire une digue pour éviter tout risque d'inondation. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se disputer, et bien loin de construire la digue ils avaient détruits l'assemblage douteux qui retenait l'eau loin des récoltes.

L'eau s'était donc joyeusement engouffrée dans la brèche créée par les deux mages, inondant les cultures et provoquant le désarroi des villageois. Pour ne rien arranger, Grey et Natsu s'étaient mutuellement rejetés la faute l'un sur l'autre. Ils finirent par se battre, brûlant et gelant ce qui aurait pu être encore sauvé, ruinant définitivement les récoltes et déclenchant le courroux des villageois qui les avaient chassés à coup de pierres et en avait référé à Makaroff.

Ce fut donc furieux que le maître de la guilde les avait attendu, les accueillant avec un sermon et un magistral coup de pied au cul. Mais surtout... La promesse d'une punition digne de ce nom. Et c'était bien pour cette raison que les deux mages, habituellement si prompts à protester, se tassaient sur eux mêmes en le suppliant du regard. C'était connu comme le loup blanc, Makaroff avait toujours des idées de punitions fortement déplaisantes pour ceux qui les subissaient.

Les sourcils froncés d'un air sévère, Makaroff darda un regard noir sur le duo et trancha :

\- Bien, votre punition sera de faire le service dans le nouveau café qui vient d'ouvrir en ville.

Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ne protestèrent pas, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Rapidement, ils prirent le papier que leur tendit Mirajane avec l'adresse dudit café et quittèrent la guilde.

Makaroff les laissa partir en ricanant intérieurement, les laissant prendre un peu d'avance avant de leur emboîter le pas, bien décidé à aller voir de ses propres yeux le résultat de sa punition. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, nombres de mages présents le suivirent, se régalant d'avance du spectacle.

Par un hasard tout à fait heureux, quelques heures avant le retour des deux mages un peu trop agités pour leur bien, Erza et Lucy avait longuement expliqué le problème auquel elles avaient été confrontées lors de leur mission dans le nouveau café. En charge du service, elles avaient dû porter des tenues très sexy et subir les attouchements plus ou moins discrets de la clientèle principalement masculine. Or quand elles avaient voulu frapper les malotrus, le gérant leur avait explicitement ordonné de se laisser faire en souriant, parce qu'un client heureux est un client qui revient et que pouvoir tripoter les serveuses faisait partie des prérogatives desdits clients.

Outrées, les deux jeunes femmes avaient rendu leurs tabliers et étaient rentrées à la guilde pour en référer à leur maître, maître qui partagea pleinement leur point de vue. Il avait envoyé un mot au gérant du café, demandant à le rencontrer. Lors de sa rencontre avec le gérant, il avait constaté que celui-ci restait sourd à ses arguments de bon sens et de respect (les femmes ne sont pas des objets dont les hommes peuvent disposer à leur guise). Il avait alors proposé au gérant de lui envoyer deux nouvelles serveuses, plus dociles. Entre temps il avait appris les péripéties de Natsu et Grey et avait déjà une petite idée en tête.

En arrivant au café, Makaroff retint un éclat de rire en voyant Grey et Natsu, travestis en femmes. Intérieurement, il félicita Erza, Lucy et Evergreen qui avaient réussi l'exploit de rendre féminins ces deux là. Les jupes noires très courtes mettaient parfaitement en valeur les jambes épilées des deux garçons et moulaient à la perfection leurs fesses musclées. Le petit bustier blanc à dentelle laissait voir un décolleté pigeonnant si réaliste, que Makaroff se demanda comment les filles avaient réussi à donner de la poitrine aux deux hommes.

Maquillés et perchés sur des talons de presque dix centimètres, Natsu et Grey naviguaient d'une table à l'autre, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. En voyant Makaroff et les autres mages qui l'accompagnaient, les deux garçons soupirèrent de dépit, bien conscients qu'ils entendraient parler de cette histoire pendant des lustres. Ils voyaient même certains de leurs camarades prendre des photos. Grey se crispa en sentant une énième main se glisser sur ses fesses, les lui pelotant sans vergogne.

\- Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'ils vont supporter ça ? demanda Macao à Makaroff en voyant les mains baladeuses des clients errer sur les formes avantageuses des deux mages travestis.

\- Plus très longtemps à mon avis, ricana Makaroff en voyant Natsu serrer le poing autour de son carnet de commande.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu mit son poing dans la tronche du malotru lui ayant glissé une main dans le décolleté. Au même moment, Grey envoya paître sans aucune douceur un autre client qui lui proposait ses genoux pour coussins. Le gérant intervint immédiatement, s'excusant platement auprès de ses clients, et réprimandant sévèrement ses deux serveuses indélicates.

\- Comment ça on doit se laisser faire ? Rugit Natsu. Non mais ça va pas la tête ? S'ils veulent peloter de la gonzesse qu'ils se payent une prostitué !  
\- C'est quoi ces idées à la con ? Enchérit Grey. Les femmes ont autant le droit de disposer de leur corps que les hommes du leur.

Et pour bien appuyer leurs propos, ils défoncèrent la tronche du gérant, avant de sortir du café en promettant milles morts à ceux qui oseraient agir encore ainsi.

Satisfait, Makaroff se leva, et se dirigea vers le gérant gémissant étalé sur le sol.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon. Les femmes ne sont pas des objets à la disposition des hommes.  
Puis, se tournant vers les clients, il déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Ce café est fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les clients protestèrent :

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour travaux ! assena Makaroff.

A ces mots, les mages présents se levèrent et détruisirent tout ce qui pouvait l'être, frappant aussi les clients au passage, histoire de leurs apprendre les bonnes manières et le respect.

Makaroff sourit devant le spectacle, rejoignant Grey et Natsu qui assistaient incrédules à la destruction du café depuis la rue. Oui, Grey et Natsu avaient eu leur punition, mais le gérant en méritait une lui-aussi, ainsi que les clients. Et Makaroff n'était jamais à court d'idées pour punir.

* * *

Alors, cette double punition ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Alors oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser quelques allusions "féministes" dans le texte... Mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas...

Lili


End file.
